Power line communication (PLC) is a communication technology to carry data on electrical media (e.g., wires) that are used for electrical power transmission. Typically, electrical power is transmitted over high voltage transmission lines, distributed over medium voltage, and used inside commercial or residential buildings at lower voltages. Since power line networks transmit data signals over the same electrical grid as that is used for carrying electrical power to commercial or residential buildings, electrical wires and sockets are used simultaneously for electricity and for data transmission, without causing disruption to either.
Broadband technologies provide high speed data transmission. However, currently it is problematic to apply broadband technologies in PLC. Some problems include the ability to efficiently decode signals in noisy channels, achieve time and frequency diversity, remove signal interference, maintain received signals at pre- determined levels, measure channel quality for high transmission rate, provide robustness to wideband and narrow band symbol synchronization.